Claddagh
by aeval-iceshimmer
Summary: It is Morgan's 18th birthday, and Hunter has some special plan for the nights circle. But some seem a little to over enthusiastic. This is my first fic, not really good at summaries either please check it out. I have posted the 13th chapter
1. Birthday

A/N: Ok this is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think. Because I have some other chapters on the way . And on the the disclaimer. I don't own sweep or any of the charaters unfortunately.  
Well read on and review lemme know what you think. The Claddagh  
  
Chapter 1- Birthday  
  
November 23, 2002- I can't wait till the circle tonight. I will finally get to show Morgan how much she really means to me. I hope she feels the same way. I wonder if I have everything. I have to make sure tonight is perfect, nothing can go wrong.  
- Giomottiach  
  
"Sure, no problem." I said to Bree over the phone. She needed a ride to tonight's circle. Her car Breezy once again was being a bit temperamental. "I'll pick you up at eight." I told her. "Thanks Morgan, see you then" she said, and then we hung up. I was getting ready for our usual Saturday night circle; it was going to be at Hunter's. I loved it there, so cozy. But tonight wasn't just a usually circle, tonight happened to be my birthday. Aunt Eileen and Paula had come over and we had our annual family party. They gave me a necklace that had a Silver Star charm; I took this as their way of showing their support of the "path" I had chosen. They were all too familiar with being a little different. Mary K gave me a really nice, really red peasant top. It had flared sleeves and a low-neck line; she said that it was for Hunter as much as it was for me. We both couldn't help but start laughing. From mom and dad I got a bunch of things for my new and improved room, and something else that just about knocked me out. They upped my curfew to midnight on school nights and no curfew on the weekends. When they told me just about everyone was more than a little surprised, but all I could think of was score, more time with Hunter. I could just think of all the possibilities. I have been so frustrated about being a "kid"; he didn't say anything but I knew Hunter was too. Having to worry about getting me home on time was getting pretty old. We have been going out for almost a year now, although we have known each other for over a year starting with some unfortunate circumstances. Hunter had found a special circle ritual for tonight; he told me it was some sort of birth remembrance ritual. I have never heard of it, but that didn't mean much. All he told red and me to wear white. I guessed it was just part of the ritual. So I decided to try out the power of the red shirt Mary K gave me, and a white skirt. I had started to like wearing skirts more often for many different reasons. At that thought I felt my cheeks blush. A/N: Ummmmmm wonder what her reasons could be. What does Hunter have planned? Sorry the chapter was short. Trying not to give too much away in the beginning So please read and review and I will post another chapter. 


	2. Friendly Hello

A/N: Well hey there on the request of shadow and lexi (thanks for the reviews) i have for you the second chapter. So please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep, unfortunatley sniff sniff  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
Claddagh  
  
Chapter 2- Friendly Hello  
  
What does my love hunter have planned for me, and the circle. It is driving me crazy not knowing. I know he loves doing that. He loves to tease me.   
  
- Morgan  
  
Our coven Kithic has come together so nicely. It is hard to believe that we were once two so-called rival clans.  
  
I glanced at the clock, 7:45. I better get going I thought,  
  
I ran down the stairs and yelled bye to my parents on the way out. I climbed in to Das Boot started it up. Heading to Bree's all I could think about was what Hunter was up to. I hadn't had a chance to see him today, which was like torture to me, but had had sent me several silly but sweet witch messages. He was teasing me, I know.   
  
Once in front of her house I honked the horn eager to get to Hunter's and I knew Bree was eager to see Robbie. She came running out in her purple silk robe embroidered with runes, and sigils, she had sewn and stitched herself, which really surprised me, she usually would rather buy her stuff.  
  
"So how's it going?" said Bree  
  
"Not much except my parents upped my curfew, 12:00 on week days and I don't have one on weekends any more. They just said drop them a courtesy call. "   
  
"Whoa that's great. What has gotten in to them? " she said.  
  
"I really don't know. They said that it was my responsibility now since I was adult that I should decide how late I come home."  
  
"Have you told Hunter?" she asked  
  
"No."   
  
"I bet he won't be unhappy about that little change, don't you think.?" Bree said.  
  
"No I don't think he will have any problems with it."  
  
We drove around the curve and there was Hunters house. I could feel his aura. It was beaming. Ok I thought to my self what is he up to. I usually had to be in the same room with him to feel his aura, but tonight he was especially excited. It must have had something to do with tonight's circle. All I know was it had to be better that my birthday last year.  
  
He must have felt me reaching out my senses, because he came out and greeted us; he took Bree and me playfully by the arms and escorted us up to the house.  
  
When we walked inside everyone was there except Sky. Bree saw Robbie on the couch and went directly over to sit next to him.   
  
I felt the familiar warmth from the fire, and the scent of incense. Hunter leaned in towards me and kissed me on my forehead. He pulled me in to the little office room down the hall and wrapped me in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me. Slow and soft at first then more urgently and deeply, I sent him a witch message.  
  
"Did you miss me today?"   
  
"Only every minute that we were apart!" he said aloud.  
  
Goddess how could I be so lucky how could I have found some one so in love with me.   
  
We pulled apart staring dazed into each other's eyes slowly coming back to reality.  
  
"I like the shirt." He said as he ticked my neck. I guess Mary K was right as usual.   
  
"Thanks" I said lightly. "It was my birthday gift from Mary K."  
  
"Tell her thank you for me." He said with a sneaky smile across his face.  
  
"But, that's right, it is your birthday today? Isn't it?"  
  
I gave him a little punch in the arm. There he goes teasing me again.  
  
"Did you get my messages?" he asked now leaning back against the small desk against the wall.  
  
"Yes I did. You must have been awfully bored to day."   
  
"Not really, my love just eager." A wonderful beautiful smile washed over his face.  
  
"I have a gift for you but I will give it to you later. We should probably be getting back to everyone."   
  
We came out of the room and walked down the hall, trying to come in to the room casually. But our flushed faces must have given us away.  
  
"Nice for you two to join us." said Robbie  
  
I must have turned as red as my shirt.   
  
A/N: Please review and i will post another chapter. 


	3. The Circle

A/N:Ok so i read my reviews by thank you for them. And i have gotten the request to make my chapters so longer so here it is chapter 3. I hope it is longer. I was trying to keep you in alittle suspense for lack of a better word. And I will try to make it easier to follow, by putting in more paragraphs. I hope you like the new chapter this is a big one for them. Enjoy and on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep  
  
Chapter 3- The Circle   
  
Hunter and I went and sat in the chair in front of the fire while we waited for Sky to arrive. She had called Hunter and told him that she was going to be a little late, she had some things to pick up before she came over.  
  
While we waited for Sky, Hunter and I just sat their staring in to the fire.  
  
If you hadn't known any better you would have thought that our circle was some sort of couples retreat. Practically everyone in Kithic was dating or just "seeing" some one else from Kithic. There was Robbie and Bree. Simon and Jenna. Matt and a newer member Tristine. Even Alisa had a new boi. She was dating another of our two new members, Gioven. I could have swore that it was a match made by the goddess herself, although they are anyway. He too was a blood witch, from the Rowanwands.  
  
Tore from my train of thought, I heard Sky come in she was carrying some red and white roses. With out a word she went in to the circle room. I thought this was a bit strange o well, but so was Sky. A few minutes later Sky poked her head out and gave a nod to Hunter.   
  
"Well" said Hunter, in his English accent that made me completely melt.  
  
"Since everyone is here and ready, let's get started"  
  
We all followed him to the circle room. There what looked like hundreds of candles lit and the red and white roses were here and there, some in vases and others' petals had been spread out on the floor. He drew a circle with chalk, we all stepped and then he closed it behind us. He purified the circle with salt, then set out the elements a bowl of sand for earth, a candle for fire, incense for air, and water. I was pretty used to the workings of casting a circle, since I have been to a few (understatement). Everything was as usual, except for a little wooden box carved with two hands holding a heart topped with a crown, that had been set aside.  
  
He continued called on the watchtowers and asked the god and goddess to bless the circle. We all held hands, and started walking desil around the circle. Hunter and Sky started the power chant as we repeated. I started to feel the energy rise as we almost ran around the circle. We lifted our hands and I was washed in the calming loving embrace of the energy. My thoughts cleared. I felt the power all around me. I loved this part of circle. This is when I felt most at home. But there was something different about it. The energy felt slightly different. I couldn't exacly figure out what was different.  
  
I opened my eyes and Hunter was right across the circle from me. I saw Hunter's aura was glowing red. We slowed down our circle and where all seated. I was ready for this weeks "lesson" When Hunter stood and came over to me. He put out his hand, gesturing for me to take it. So I did. He pulled me up helping me to my feet. The others moved over to fill the gaps left by Hunter and I. This must have been the ritual Hunter had mentioned. He then led me to the center of the circle. Took the chalk an drew a smaller circle with in the one he had cast, inside he drew a pentagram. He took the strange wooden box and placed it in the middle of the circle a top the pentagram.   
  
"Please sit my love" he said now seeming very serious and solemn.  
  
We sat in the smaller circle. It was just big enough for the two of us to fit. I felt the warmth coming from him, his love for me. I was on one side of the box while he was on the other. With a slight nod of Hunter's head the other members of the coven stood and circled around us, held hands, then stood and started to chant something strange, but calming and beautiful that I had never heard before.   
  
He opened the carved wooden box. From inside came a glowing light. Althought it was bright Hunter did not squent, just looked directly in to it.   
  
"Close your eyes" he said as he took my hand. I felt the warmth of Hunters hand holding mine ,it sent a shiver up my spine.   
  
*Don't worry my love, I promise there is nothing to fear* I heard his words ring lightly in my head. Then for a moment i could feel him just staring at me. I could fell waves or excitement coming off Hunter, but he collected himself and started to speak.  
  
" My love, from the moment i saw you I knew you were special. I couldn't tell what it was. Since that day I have discovered what it was that I felt at that first moment. It was love. My love for you has grown everyday that we have know each other, till now I feel it has no end."  
  
His words hit me at the very core warming every last bit of my soul. Filling me with love till i thought i might explode.  
  
"I take thee hand and place the promise of love. You, my Murin Beatha Dan, will you have me always and us be as one under the goddess's loving grace."  
  
My heart was pounding in my chest. My breathing was shallow and quickened.  
  
"With the token, this claddath I give you all of me. Please my love, open your eyes."  
  
When I opened my eyes Hunter held before me a ring. By now the coven had stopped chanting but continued circling us.  
  
"The hands are here to represent our lasting friendship ,   
  
The heart is here to represent my undieing love for you.   
  
The crown is raised above , to represent my loyalty to you and only you throughout our lives.   
  
Worn on the right hand with the heart turned outwards, the world will know that your heart has not yet been won.   
  
Worn on the right hand with the heart turned inwards, it shows that friendship and love is being considered. Please love will you choose how you shall wear it. "   
  
O my goddess he was proposing to me. I couldn't believe it.   
  
I looked at it. It was a silver band that was connected with two hands. With a crown on top and in the middle was a beautiful what looked like, red emerald.   
  
"Heart inwards" I was barely able to squeak out, holding back tears of joy.  
  
He placed the ring on my right hand with the heart turned inward. Hunter's eyes gleamed. With this I had accepted his proposal. The rest of the coven suddenly stopped raised there clasped hands to the sky and said one more phrase in Gaelic. With that tiny pieces of Magick began to fall from the air. I realized it was stars. The goddess herself had given her blessing.  
  
Hunter stood lifting me in the air, twirling me around. Goddess I loved him so much and now we were engaged. This is what I had been wanting my whole life but just hadn't realized it till now.   
  
The rest of the coven stopped their chanting and came over to congratulate us.   
  
"Umm, Hunter can you set me down now?" I asked.   
  
He still held me up in his strong arms.   
  
"Never my love. I will never let go of you!" He said with a smile as wide as it could ever be across his face. With that he set me down.  
  
Bree came over and grabbed me and hugged me.   
  
"I can't believe it. My best friend my soul sister is engaged." She said.   
  
"Did you know about this?" I asked her. With a smirk she nodded.  
  
"We all knew." She said. Hunter has been planning this for months."  
  
I was still in complete, wonderful shock.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After everyone had left Hunter and I just sat there in front of the fire. Bree caught a ride home with Robbie since she knew hunter and I needed a little alone time. All I could think of and picture was how soon, for the rest of our lives we would be able to sit like this every night. We would never have to leave each other's side.   
  
A/N: Told you this was a big chapter for them. What did you think. I hope you liked it. Was it long enough to long. I'm the writer need the info. lol any ways i will stop babbleing and let you go. Please review and I will give you another chapter.  
  
Blessed Be 


	4. Reality

A/N: Hey thanks everyone I hope you really enjoyed the last chapter and this one. Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter isn't too short I just couldn't make it any longer I tried. SO sry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep.  
  
Chapter 4- Reality  
  
It was wonderful sitting here just me, Hunter, and the fire.   
  
Hunter started to twirl and play with my hair that was now past my bum. He loved it. He says "Too many girls these days cut their hair to short."  
  
"Hey Hunter I was thinking about cutting my hair, you know maybe like Kelly Osbournes." I said with a smirk. I loved to tease him  
  
"What! You can't I love your long hair. It is so beautiful. You just ca.."  
  
That's when I cut him off, I leant up and kissed him to stop his ranting.   
  
"Don't worry I am not cutting my hair." You would have thought it was his hair. But hey he that does mean he loves me just the way I am. The kiss felt so good though. His kisses started to become more and more urgent now. O how I love him.   
  
He layed me back on the couch, I could feel his hands exploreing under my shirt were my bra wasn't.   
  
I locked my hands behind his head fingering his hair as i slid down more and more. O how many times had we ended up this way. Kissing and making out on the couch.   
  
I felt his warm soft kisses on my neck as he worked his way down to my shirts low neck line. He started to slid my skirt up, and I delt with his pants button and zipper. Once again skirts come very in handy. O how i loved being "with" Hunter. Every since our first time in the forest.   
  
"Oh goddess" I said sitting up stiffening. "What am I going to tell my parents?   
  
It took Hunter to process what was going on.  
  
"What love, whats wrong I thought you.."  
  
"They defiantly will be a little up set by this! I mean we have been going out for only about a year, you are only my second boyfriend. I mean none of that means anything to us we are Murin Beatha Dans. But my parents won't understand that, they will only focus on that they think we are too young and that they think we don't know each other!   
  
"Love I know your parents are catholic, but they don't have to know that we have made love before marriage."  
  
Thats not what I am talking about. How am I going to tell them that we are engaged, I know I am 18 and an adult now but they aren't used to that yet they probably react same as always. Them knowing we have slept together would probably kill them though."  
  
I must have started to sound frantic I couldn't help it. Reality had snuck up on me.   
  
"It's ok my love" hunter said gently as he laid my head on his chest and stroked my hair. You won't have to do it alone. I will be there with you."  
  
"So you will come with me and tell them?" My heart was about to jump out of my chest  
  
"Of course love, i wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
He placed his hand on the middle of my back and whispered something I didn't not quite catch. As soon as he did I felt a wave of warmth and calm flow over me. I knew that he had sent energy to me and said a spell.  
  
"Love, now is that better." Said hunter  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said almost sleepily "This defiantly isn't how I wanted to spend my engagement night." Engagement, again I couldn't believe it, I was engaged.  
  
"Meet tomorrow morning say around ten while your parents are at church and we will figure out how we are going to tell them. Ok? Just don't worry."  
  
"Ok. You always know just what to say to make me feel better." I said leaning back against his sholder.  
  
"That's just what I do." with his cute smirk across his face.  
  
"Oh, it's getting late I better get home." I said starting to stand up.  
  
"But why? I thought you had no curfew on weekends. I know that we could just think of some thing to do." He said pulling me back down on to the couch, and wiggling his eyebrows. I knew he wanted to finish what we had started.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to push it on the first night, and I am defiantly not in the mood to find something to do."  
  
"Ok, love. We will have our whole lives to be together." My hunter said looking a little disappointed. The truth was I was a disappointed as well this is not how I wanted to spend tonight, I stood up and Hunter walked me to the door. Before I could grab the door knob, Hunter had grabbed me and kissed my forehead ever so softly. I leaned back in his arms and we said our goodnights.  
  
"Want me to walk you out to your car?" He is always trying to be my protector.  
  
"No that's ok I think I can make it." We both laughed.  
  
While I walked out to my car stood in the doorway watching me till I had driven out of sight.  
  
All the way home all I could think was I am engaged. Hunter and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I am going to have his children; we will have our own family. I kept glancing at my ring. I couldn't believe it. I pulled up to my house and cast my senses out. Everyone was asleep. Good I didn't really want to deal with "So how were you night honey." I didn't trust myself to stay calm and collected. Once in the door I grabbed Dagda and headed for my room.  
  
As I was lying down and about to fall asleep I heard hunter's voice in my head.   
  
~*Goodnight my love, my fiancé, my future wife. Sleep well and don't worry about tomorrow.*~  
  
I witch messaged him a kiss. But I felt something strange I am not quite sure what it was. I figured it was just probably my nerves and worries about telling my parents. Soon sleep over took me, with dreams of Hunter and I , and our future life together.  
  
A/N: Well there it was. How are Morgan's parents going to react. What was the strange something that morgan felt. Well you are just going to have to be patient. I am saying sry in advanced if it takes me a little while to post the new chapter i am having a hard time figureing out how i want the plot to go. I have my general storyline figured so it should be ok . Well please review and i will post another chapter. 


	5. The Night After

A/N: Ok I think I have started to to work out the details for the rest of this story. And thank you everyone for your reviews i have gotten more than I ever thought i would. I switch POV a bit in the story just because I think that it better suits the story. It is really nice to see that people actually read my story. Any was on with the show.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. *sniff sniff. I wish I did, cause then it would never end and Cate Tiernan would be our Sweep Queen.  
  
Chapter 5- The Morning After  
  
Hunter and I were sitting on the porch while our two little darlings played on the swing set. Our little girl had corn flower hair and piercing green eyes; our little boy had brown hair with deep hazel brown eyes.   
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep. Coming back to reality I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. It had been a wonderful dream. The way I pictured Hunter and my future life. It was 9:00 am. All the worries about having to tell my parents about the big news came rushing back, hitting me like a ton of bricks. Hunters calming spell had worn off. Damn. I trudged out of bed and headed for the shower.   
  
The warm water felt so soothing, calming my nerves. I don't know why I was so worried about my parents reaction, it was probably because they don't realized how close Hunter and I have grown. They know nothing about murin beatha dans. Although I know she believed in soul mates, she found my dad.   
  
I steped out of the shower and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Do I look different than I did yesterday, now being engaged to be someones wife. Am I any different. I examined my face every little blemish, freckel, my long brown hair how it fell down my back in thick wet strands. The shape of my unclothed body, my nonexsitant curves. Am I different, to me I look like the same old Morgan. But I do feel different......... Yes I am. I am different not physically, except the smile that crossed my face everytime I thought about being engaged to the one person I could never live without. But i am different none the less. I know that I am loved not that I didn't before, I have started to move towards the next stage of my life.   
  
I threw on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and realized that had started to get holes in the knees, hey maybe it will come back in style, I let out a little laugh. I slipped on my cloggs and jacket as I ran down the stairs practically tripping down the stairs. I was out the door, I fumbled a bit trying to put the key in the lock of my whale of a car. It was starting to get cold so my fingers were refusing to cooperate. Finally I was in. With a little resistance to the cold Das Boot started up, I turned on the heater and was off to Hunter's.   
  
I couldn't wait to get to his house. I missed him, although it had only been a night. Latley it has been harder and harder to leave him at night, but soon I wouldn't have to. We would live together forever. I messaged Hunter *Hey sweetie, I'm on my way i will be there in about 10 minutes.* A few seconds later I recieved a comforting but sleepily reply.   
  
*Ok love, I will see you in a few. I'll have tea waiting, its pretty cold out today.*  
  
He always knows just what to do. Just then I had that strange feeling again. I need to stop worrying about what my parents are going to think. It would be nice to get their blessing but I don't really need their permission.   
  
As I drove up to Hunter's house I cast out my senses. Good it was just Hunter his dad wasn't there. I mean it isn't that I don't like him. It's just that he doesn't seem to completly trust me, because of who my father is. A shiver went up my spine at the thought of my father. Hunter was already waiting in the door way to greet me. As I walked in the familar smell of herbs and candels welcomed me. In the living room Hunter had a fire going and to mugs of tea sitting on the coffe table.   
  
I sank into the old worn couch along with Hunter and he handed me a mug. It was so warm and soothing, a perfect mix or calming herbs. He knew I was nervous. I turned and faced Hunter. His eyes were so full of love. He leant in and embraced me and his lips met mine with a deep passionate kiss. All of a sudden my stomache started to turn, I felt like I was going to be sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Luckly I just made it to the toliet befor I threw up. It was weird how I so quickly I felt sick. Hunter knocked at the door are you alright love. Between heves I sweaked out "I think so." But of course he didn't believe me and came in. He sat on the side of the tub next to me and held my hair back.  
  
Finally I felt like i couldn't throw up anymore an felt better. Hunter handed me a cup of water and a towel. I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth. I really need to get a handle on my nerves.  
  
"Are you ok my Love?" Hunter had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I guess my nerves had got the best of me and then the tea finished me off."  
  
"Well love, have you eaten anything to day?"  
  
"No" in the rush ot leave the house I had completly forgotten to eat breakfast.  
  
"Well then I will go and make you some toast. How does that sound love?"  
  
"That would be great thank you."  
  
"Ok why don't you go and lay on the couch while I make your toast."  
  
Hunter walked me in to the living and layed me on the couch and went in to the kitchen. I felt much better after throwing up, but I don't understand why I got sick. It must have been nerves and the tea. Yeah that was it.......... I hope. This realy isn't the time to be getting sick.   
  
Hunter came back in carring a plate of toast. I took on and started to slowly eat. And he sat down.  
  
"So, are you up to discussing how to tell your parents now?"  
  
"Yeah, I am better now."  
  
"You sure." I nodded.  
  
"Ok, Well I was up last night thinking about it and I thought that we should just have them sit down and I say that I love you very much and have asked you to marry me. And that I would like their blessing. It is that simple. I will do all the talking. Actually I am starting to get excited about telling them."  
  
"That sounds like it will work, as for the excited part I would have to disagree. But it does sound like the best, simplest way to tell them. And they will know that we are not asking for their permission but blessing." How does Hunter always seem to know the right thing to do.  
  
"See love, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Hey do you want to have a small circle, to help you calm your nerves and feel better?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." I never turned down doing a circle. I always felt great and centered after. And Hunter and I's little private circles were always the best.   
  
We got up and went to the circle room. Hunter drew a circle in chalk and purified it with salt. He set out the four elements and invoked the goddess and gods to bless our circle. Then he started. We held hands.  
  
"Goddess please send your calming energy, help us in our difficult task we have today." I started to feel the energy rise around us. Wraping us like a blanket. We threw our hands up and offered our energy to the goddess.   
  
"How do you feel now love?"  
  
"Much better. Thankyou for everything."  
  
"Of course you are welcome. But I would do anything for you love! You know that."  
  
"Yes, I know. But still thank you.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. I started to feel a little sick again but as soon as it came it was gone. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. My parents would be home in another half an hour or so. So Hunter and I decided to read for a while on the couch. Of course he knew just what to have me read. He was always giving me a lesson. It was funny. He was reading about magnetic energy fields and powersinks. While he had me reading about candle and herb magick. I thought it was kinda basic but hey didn't hurt brush up on it.   
  
Next thing I knew it was 12:30. My parents were defianatly home now.   
  
"We should probably get going to your house."  
  
"Yeah let's get this over with.."  
  
I talked Hunter in to taking two cars in case he needed to make a quick get away.  
  
I put my coat back on and we headed to our cars.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Don't you just love the cliff hangers. Why is Morgan getting sick, hmm I wonder? How will her parents react to the news? Hee Hee Review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!!!! 


	6. Big News

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I didn't post this chapter yesterday. It was my anniversary 3 years. And don't worry about giving me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM; it helps make my stories better. And I am not sorry about the cliffhangers. I love them. They make stories more interesting. I love suspense. It is exciting. At least that is my opinion. Any ways please read and review. Pretty Please with Hunter or Cal on top "witch" ever you prefer. O yeah I might let Hunter and Morgan tell her parents the big news in this chapter. Hee Hee sorry about the short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 6- Big News  
  
I once again fumbled with my keys, damn this cold. Finally I got in and warmed up my monster. I looked up in the rear view mirror; Hunter was in his car behind me, waiting patiently for my lead.   
  
~* Come on love. It will be ok. You'll see. You are making it worse than it really is.*~ I heard Hunter's words pound in my head. Ughhh my head was throbbing now. I put Das Boot in drive and headed off as Hunter followed.  
  
~* I love you.*~ Again Hunter's words rang through my head.  
  
Finally we were at my house. My parent's old car was parked in the driveway. I cast out my senses; they were all there and seemed pretty normal. Unaware about how our whole family structure was about to change. I opened up my door and stepped out slowly. Hunter came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, not really doing much for the cold.   
  
Together we walked up the path to the house. Slowly I opened the door and we stepped in. We were here now there was no turning back. My parents were doing some thing in the kitchen and Mary K was upstairs listening to music.   
  
"Umm Mom.. Dad could we sit down and talk." I choked out, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Sure Honey. Is there some thing wrong?" my father asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, can we just sit."  
  
We all walked in to the dinning room and had a seat at the kitchen table. I sat as close to Hunter as I possible could without actually being in his lap, I don't think my parents would appreciate that.   
  
Hunter looked my parent's dead in the eye and started his speech.  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Rowland Morgan I love your daughter very much, and she loves me. I would do anything for her." They looked at him with at ok and where is this going look on their faces.  
  
"Because I love your daughter so much I have asked her to marry me." My parents look went from puzzlement to complete shock. I think this was the last thing they expected today.  
  
"and she said yes. We were hoping to get your blessings."   
  
Hunter sounded so serious and sincere. I was having a difficult time reading my parents. They just sat there with their jaws about hitting the table.   
  
We sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity. I cast out my senses to try to get a grip on what they were thinking, feeling. But I was afraid at what I would find out. My mother finally broke the silence.  
  
"So you want our blessings to get married?"  
  
"Yes, very much so Mrs. Rowland."  
  
"You swear that you love her and will take care of her?"  
  
This was turning into an interrogation. I knew it. Hunter is going to have to run for the hills. Change his name. Get a new identity. My dad was going to rip him a new one.   
  
But then there was something I didn't expect. Huge smiles washed over my parents faces. They seemed happy. My mother got up out of her seat and came over and hugged Hunter and I tightly.   
  
"I can't believe it. My baby is engaged to be married."  
  
"So your not upset or anything?"  
  
"Goodness no. Why would I be? This is wonderful." I felt as if a weight had been lifted of my chest. I could breath again. My dad came over and shook Hunter's hand gave me a big hug.  
  
"Well welcome to the family son." my father bellowed to hunter and then leaned in to in as if whispering some thing.   
  
~*I can't believe how well this has all gone. My parents were happy about our engagement. You were right.*~ I witch messaged to Hunter. My mom and dad had left the table to make phone calls to the family announcing our big family news, leaving just Hunter and I. Hunter turned to me and draped his arms around me hugging me tightly. O how I loved him. Damn my head though. My headache was back, and so was that strange feeling. I must be coming down with something. I'm not going to worry about that now though.   
  
"Lets go in the living room and watch a movie." I suggested to Hunter  
  
"Ok sound great."  
  
Hunter and I settled in on the couch and I hit play.  
  
A/N: Hee Hee so how did you like the chapter. I know it wasn't as long or as exciting as the others. But there is more yet to come..... if you review that is. so hit the little review button and I will post the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it posted sooner than I did this one. O yeah if you want more sweep check out my website at http://embark.to/sweptaway sorry shameless advertising. 


	7. Untitled

A/N: Hee Hee Hee. I love leaving people in suspense. I am glad you are still reading my story. Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. I do switch POV a bit but i let you know were I do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep But I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
There we were. Hunter and I sitting on the couch just watching a movie. I loved doing these types of things. It made me feel normal. I felt safe with Hunter like nothing could hurt me.   
  
I leaned back in to Hunters shoulder. I didn't think my parents would mind us like this since we were engaged.   
  
We had been sitting like this for about and hour when I started to feel strange again, like I was coming down with the flu. I was starting to feel uncomfortable on Hunters shoulder, I don't know why. But I scooted a little down the couch.  
  
"Is there something wrong love?"  
  
"O I'm just not feeling really well."  
  
"You haven't been feeling well at all lately have you." With a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"No not really. I don't know what it is. Probably just the flu or something."  
  
"Might be. Da has been under the weather lately. Probably the same thing he has had. Here let me help."  
  
He placed his strong hand on my head and said a spell. He was sending his healing energy to me. But it didn't help. In fact I started to feel worse. All of a sudden my stomach twisted in a knot. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Once in side I threw up. What was wrong with me? I know it is probably the flu, but it just didn't seem right.   
  
I tried to stand up to walk out but my knees just went out under me. I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Morgan are you alright honey?" My mom asked  
  
"Uhh yeah I'm ok mom." of course she didn't believe me. She opened to the door to see me crumpled on the bathroom floor.   
  
"Morgan, what's wrong? Were you sick." I nodded slowly. I saw a questioning look cross her face.   
  
"We should get you up to bed. All the excitement must be getting to you. Hunter can you help me get her up to her room." said my mom. Hunter came in and lifted off the bathroom floor and lovingly carried me up to my room. He laid me in my bed, pulling the covers up over me.   
  
"I think you should probably go Hunter she needs to get some rest."   
  
"Ok Mrs. Rowland. I will talk to you later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I heard Hunter walking down the stairs and get in him car to leave. Once mom was sure Hunter was gone she turned to me.  
  
"Honey, is there anything going on that you would like to tell me. You can tell me anything you know that,"  
  
"I know. But there is really nothing to tell. I just feel sick."  
  
"Ok, but if you need anything just let me know ok. Now you get some rest."  
  
I nodded and snuggled under my covers and let soothing calming sleep embrace me.  
  
Hunters POV  
  
As I got in my car I tried to send a message to Morgan, but it felt as if she was blocking my message. She has been so strange all day. It seems like there is something she isn't telling me. I want to know what's wrong with her. When I leaned in to kiss her before I left she turned her cheek. It was probably because her mom was in the room I hope. I just wish she was happier right now. This is supposed to be a wonderful time for the two of us. We should be the happiest people on earth right now.   
  
I pulled up to my house and there was yet another surprise. Whose car was that parked in front of my house. I cast out my sense. Da was home and he was with some one. I knew who it was and I was not really excited to see him either.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love me? Hee Hee Hee more cliffhangers. Who is at Hunter's house? Is Morgan hiding some thing? Why is she so sick? Why did she turn away from Hunters kiss? Well review and I will post the next chapter. Sorry if it is not as good as my other chapters and that it is so short. I am having a little trouble pulling it all together. But I will try not to let you peoples down. So hope to hear from you. 


	8. Unwanted Visitor

A/N: OMG you peoples. Thank you for the reviews. I am really glad to hear that you guy love my story. I thought is was going to be a major flop, since it is my first fic. Do you think I have done Cate Tiernan's story justice? I have tried to stay as close as I could to the feel of sweep. Like it could have really happened in the books. O yeah The new book is coming out soon I can't wait. Whoa Hoooooooooooooooo. I have been going nuts. Hey if you have any ideas for another fan fic I can write I am open to suggestions or requests just email me at kelticpryncess@yahoo.com don't put it in the review because we don't want to give anything away. I am very protective when it comes to story plots as you can already tell. I have another fan fic in the framing stages I think you peeps will like. I hope. any ways i have blabbed more than enough. Now on with the story que the music.  
  
Chapter 8- Unwanted Visitor  
  
I walked in and there he was sitting with Da. I really didn't want to deal with him or any one from the council for that matter. They screwed me enough what do they want now.   
  
"Kennet. What do you want." I said coldly  
  
"Well I am on council business."   
  
I thought so. Of course he wouldn't come to apologize. I hadn't talked to him since I told him I was leaving the council. I figured they had been keeping a close eye on me since I left.   
  
"What kind of business do you have? We haven't done anything that concerns you."   
  
I could feel anger start to well up inside of me. But I forced myself to calm down. I have to control my emotions they couldn't control me. Except when I was with Morgan. She did something to me. I couldn't hide my feelings from her. Uhh keep you mind on now Niall.  
  
"Actually I am not here about you or Morgan. I am here because of you Da."  
  
"What the Hell!" I yelled. Good going Niall way to keep your cool.  
  
"There is suspicion that he has been creating and using a bith dearc."  
  
An ironic thought struck me. I remembered when I first found Da using a bith dearc thinking.. If only the council knew about this. And dear goddess they had found out. But it has been so long why would they be coming about that now.  
  
"The council had some reports of your father out at the power sink recently creating a bith dearc."  
  
I turned to Da. Da was looking terrible. He was pale and had deep dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if he was starting to loose weight again. I messaged him  
  
~*Da is this true? You couldn't have. *~  
  
He looked past me. Not even looking me in the eye.  
  
~*How could you! You know what the consequences are. I thought you were past all this. *~  
  
He didn't even move. Goddess he was back to his old ways.  
  
~*I'm sorry lad. *~  
  
How could he go back to this? He was doing so well. He had even gone out a couple of times with a woman named Mailinda from Alyce's coven. I didn't know what to say to him  
  
"I think you are mistaken Kennet. You've been misinformed."  
  
I knew he didn't believe me. He had trained me to know when people were lying, so he could see right through us.  
  
"I think you should leave." Practically growling at him.   
  
"I will go but I would like to meet with you and your Da tomorrow. Say tomorrow around 11:00 at the Widows Vale Diner."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok I will see both of you tomorrow at 11:00"  
  
At that he let himself out. Once I was sure he was gone. I lost it.  
  
"Da how could you. What were you thinking? You know what would happen. And don't give me the say old story about how you can't live without her. I know that isn't true." I couldn't control my anger now.  
  
"Don't talk to me about what is true or false. You have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea what it is like to lose you love. Goddess willing you never will." he was getting angry. His face was flushing a deep shade of red. Yeah there was the old Da I remember. I used to get so scared of him when he was upset.   
  
"I am not a child anymore Da. This hulk act won't work on me now." As a response he sent a ball of witch fire, whizzing my way. Luckily I have quick reflects. I ducted and the crackling ball of fire hit the wall and dissipated.   
  
"Bloody Hell Da. Can't you see what it is doing to you?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what it is doing for me.   
  
"For you? Da!" He just ignored me and stormed out of the house. I heard him start his car and roar down the street.  
  
I just need to give him some time to cool off. We will talk about it later; this discussion was defiantly not over. I am glad that Kennet didn't decide to take Da now. It gives us some time to figure something out. They already took one parent away from me. I wasn't going to let them take another from me, no matter what he was doing. All of a sudden it hit me. He wasn't going to blow off steam. He was going to the power sink.  
  
Daniel Niall POV-  
  
He could never understand, no one could. I have tried to live without her. I can't. This is the only way for me to go on. And if it kills me so what, then I will be with her forever. Either way I was fine with the result.  
  
I pulled up to the cemetery and headed to the power sink. I had to see her. She had stayed back for me. She could have moved on but she needed me as well.   
  
I opened the bith dearc and summoned her.   
  
"Dearest Fiona my love. Please come to me."  
  
"There you are my love. They have found out about us. They know I am contacting you." Desperation leaking through my voice.  
  
"Then it is time. You must release my soul from this underworld so I may be with you again." My love whispered to me.   
  
The time was now. I was going to have my love back. I had found a spell to resurrect a spirit in one of the books of Dark Magick I was studying. I know that it was wrong, but so was living with out my Fiona. I had the chance to bring her back; anyone else would do the same.  
  
I ran to my car and gathered my tools and supplies. I had been slowly gathering everything I need. Keeping it in my car for when the time was just right.   
  
I made my way back to the bith dearc. Frost was starting to form in the grass, but I didn't feel the cold. All I could focus on was the task at hand. I had to bring my love back. It was going to take all I had.  
  
I cast a circle around the bith and purified it with Dragons Blood. I called on the spirits of the underworld to bless and aid me in my ritual this night. I set out the four elements a candle for fire, incense for air, water, and dirt for earth. But one more was needed, self. I took out my athame and cut my flesh. Letting the scarlet blood drip in to the fifth chalice and set it in the center as an offering to the Dark spirits.  
  
*Spirits of the under world  
  
I ask that you return a soul to earth  
  
So that it may once again be amongst the goddesses creatures.  
  
I summon the spirit Fiona, Geaniana.   
  
My love had given me her spirit name. Once you pass on you are know by your spirit name. It is similar to a true name. It was used to call on the specific soul. I continued to chant. It was in an old unfamiliar ugly dialect.  
  
*Sighg ma suitey lafora  
  
Mey haes la sulata  
  
Ig yeta alet  
  
Lopeith sgath miaticsth  
  
The ground started to shake. A black light beamed from the bith. I started to make out a shape emerging form the darkness. It was a figure now.   
  
*Sighg ma suitey lafora  
  
Mey haes la sulata  
  
Yutisl leastas youd lithata  
  
With that I placed Wolf's Bane in the chalice of blood.  
  
The figure came out of the darkness, but not a human form as I had expected. It was a dark reddish cloud of mist. It was then that I heard it's voice.  
  
"You foolish man. I thank you. For you and I have some thing in common we have both lost our loves. The only difference is that some day you will get to reunite with your love. But thanks to your son I will never get to be with my love again. We are separated for eternity. And now he shall pay the price for it."  
  
O goddess what have I done. I couldn't move I was paralyzed. The spirit had me in it's control, it had binded me where I stood. How could I have been so selfish? What had my son done to this spirit that would make it want to take revenge on him. A million thoughts swirled in my head only interrupted by the squealing of brakes. Followed by the crunching of feet in the frosted grass.  
  
The spirit shot off at the sound of it. Leaving me there crumpled, collapsed on the hard cold ground, a shell of a man. I used what I had left and cast out my senses. It was Hunter.  
  
A/N: Ok so what did you think? OOO somebody did a big no no. You should never trust dark Magick I guess. Any ways read and review and I will post the next chapter. 


	9. Vengeful Soul

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to write the next chapter. I have been really busy and have had a bit of writers block. But thanks To a review I got I am back. Thanks for telling me that I am the best writer you have read on here. I have tried really hard to be as true to the books as possible. I would want to make Cate Tiernan proud. I recently got an email from here and she loved my website. I was so excited when I heard that it makes all my dedication to sweep worth it. Anyway. On with the story. Draw the curtains cue the music.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep sniff sniff. If i did think off all the possiblities  
  
Chapter 9- Vengeful Soul  
  
Hunter's POV-  
  
Bloody Hell. He isn't going to just cool off. He is going to the power sink. I flew out the door and into my car. I tried to start my car, but in the cold it resisted.   
  
Damn car start already. I would turn the key but nothing would happen. I reached and pulled the leaver to pop the hood. With a thunk it opened. Stepping out in to the cold, I opened the hood and examined the engine. I don't know why, it wouldn't do any good. I could stop the dark wave. I could call on the energies of nature, but I couldn't do a bloody thing with cars. I didn't know what I was looking at. Then as I gave the engine a glance over, I recognized something even myself could spot. The battery had been disconnected. Da. He did this, thinking it would stop me. I reconnected the battery and slammed the hood shut trying not to trap my fingers in with it. Slid in to the front seat and turned the key. It was stubborn at first because of the cold but eventually gave up and started with a roar, as if it was a waking beast.   
  
I pounded the gas pedal and sped from the house. My head was spinning, a million though going through at once. No wonder he was looking so terrible. He was starting to look sunken in and hollowed out just as when I had found him in Canada. Why didn't I realize this sooner? I must be getting rusty. I have been so wrapped up in Morgan and I, planning the promise ceremony, our future. I hadn't been paying close enough attention.  
  
Finally I reached the cemetery. O how I new this place all too well. Morgan had stopped Cal and I from killing each other here, we fought the dark wave here. I was beginning to get sick of this blasted cemetery. I saw Da's car parked in front. The boot [truck] was opened. I slammed on the brakes, causing the tires to squeal loudly, so much for the element of surprise. I flew out of my car and towards the power sink. In the distance I saw a brown lump on the frosted grass. Only when I was closer did I realize that it was Da.  
  
"Da!" I yelled kneeling at his side. I couldn't even tell if he was alive. Placing two fingers on his wrist I felt a faint thumping of his hear pumping the blood through his veins. He was bitterly cold laying her in the open. I glance up, noticing the bith. But that wasn't all that he had done. The circle of Dragons blood. the chalice of blood. Then I found it. The book he had been absorbed in for the last two months. Dark Practices of the Under World. Again realizing that hindsight was a bitch.  
  
Da started to stir as a closed up the bith and started to remove all evidence of the dark ritual he had performed.  
  
"Gio.." I heard no louder than a whisper. I ran to his side.  
  
"Da what did you do? Why did you?"   
  
"I am sorry lad." that's all he could choke out before he passed out again. I gathered all his tools and picked him up. He wasn't even a whole man anymore. He was a hollowed shell of his true self. His cheeks were tear stained. When we reached the car I laid him out in the back seat. I said a last few concealment spells, hoping that Kennet wouldn't be able to sense anything at least for a while.  
  
Solemnly the car stopped in front of our home. I carried Da into the house and set him on the couch. I had to wake him there was no time. I had to find out what he had done. I went directly in to the kitchen and put a pot on to boil. I watched the fire dance around under the kettle. I was ripped from my gazing by the sound or the kettle whistling. I poured the boiling water in to a mug steeping energizing herbs and spelled it to help Da recuperate. Soon as the tea was down his through Da slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Hunter, what.. how did I get here."  
  
"I found you at the power sink. I saw the birth and the circle. What did you do." the memories of what had happened must have flooded back because he broke down, his face in his hands.  
  
"I am so sorry lad. I didn't mean it."  
  
"What didn't you mean? Start at the beginning." he just sat there silently.  
  
"When did you start with the bith again?"  
  
"The day before your promise ceremony."  
  
"What, but why Da?  
  
"I couldn't stand it anymore. Your making plans for you and Morgan. Seeing you too so happy, able to be together. I couldn't take it. I had to see her. I was jealous. The only way I figured that I could go on was with the bith. So I opened it. " He was shaking, I could bearly understand what he was saying.  
  
"Her soul hadn't moved on yet?"  
  
"She had stayed back for me or at least I had thought she did. Every time I said that I had an errand to run or some thing since, I lied about. I was going to the power sink."  
  
"What do you mean you thought that Ma had stayed back for you? What were the circle and the book I found all about."? I was starting to grow impatient with him. Why wouldn't he just get to the point? Da looked up at me then put his head back down.  
  
"I have been strengthening her soul. I wanted to bring her back. That was what the circle was about. I was completing the final part. I brought her soul back. But it wasn't her soul it was another. This whole time I thought it was your ma. But..." he paused.  
  
"But what Da. You need to tell me. Just get to the point." I was reigning my anger. For the first time in my life I wanted to hit him.   
  
"But... It was another's soul. It wanted revenge, revenge on you. It tricked me, used me to get out. To get to you."  
  
"You let an angry vengeful soul out."  
  
"It said that you separated him and his love for eternity and that you would pay the price."   
  
I couldn't even begin to process this. Someone, some crazed spirit thinks that I took away their love and now wanted to get back at me. Then it hit me. Cal? I mean he had hated me as did I him. He thought he loved Morgan in his own twisted neurotic sort of way. But was he powerful enough to fool my Da. That's when I heard her.   
  
*Hunter.* her messaged was muffled.  
  
*Hunt.....* it came again just as suddenly. But was cut off.  
  
A/N: Ok so what did you think of this chapter uh. Is it getting good yet. And yes another one of my infamous cliffhangers. I know you are all probably hating me by now. I took so long to update and them leave you like this. But why are morgan's messaged not coming through. Who did Hunter's Da let out? Is Cal back???? If you review I will post the next chapter and some of your questions will be answered.. 


	10. Stranger

A/N: Hello everyone. Glad you liked my last chapter. Here is the long awaited chapter 10. I am sooooo sorry it took me soooooo long to post this chapter. Mixture of no time and writers block. And thank you to everyone who said I was a great writer. I am always trying to do Cate Proud. On with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep.  
  
Chapter 10: Stranger  
  
Morgan's POV-  
  
After Hunter left I must have dosed off, cause next thing I know Mary K was poking her head in to my room. I didn't so much see her as felt her. I didn't really want to open my eyes. But I was feeling a lot better. I must have just been worked up.  
  
"Are you feeling better?, Mom and Dad told me what happened?" there was a note of concern in her voice as she sat on the side of my bed.  
  
"Uhh. I'm fine. I feel a lot better. I think it was just my nervous getting the best of me. I'll be ok."  
  
"You sure your ok?" I was shocked by her tone. It woke me out of my haze.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just all worked up about telling mom and dad about Hunter and my engagement." A smile broke through her serious expression.  
  
"Yeah I heard about that too. I can't believe that you to are getting married. What kind of wedding are you having?" After the words left her mouth I knew she wanted to take it back.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. Hunter and I will probably have a long engagement." I really didn't know what I was going to do about the wedding. I wanted a handfasting ceremony but of course my parents would want a big church wedding. I don't have to worry about that right now.  
  
"Morgan... have you and Hunter slept together?" Her question caught me off guard. I must have turned ten shades of red. Mary K and I haven't really "talked" in a while ever since her and her boyfriend Mark had slept together about 2 months ago. I, being a total idiot went off on her. But no I didn't tell our parents. I just had a really hard time accepting my lil sis like that. I though she was too young. But then the creep left her for some other blonde bimbo.   
  
"Well ... yeah we have. I thought I had told you that we had?"  
  
"I mean recently." I was kind of embarrassed at her question.   
  
"Why do you want to know?  
  
"Well you have been sick lately and acting kind of weird." All of a sudden it hit me; My mom asking if something was wrong, the look she gave Hunter when he tried to kiss me. Now this. They thought I was pregnant. I knew I wasn't. I would know if I was. I would feel it.   
  
"I'm not pregnant Mary K. So don't worry. Plus after Hunter you would be the first to know." I saw a wave of relief wash over my sister's young face.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just that you seemed like it. I mean I know how Jaycee was acting and everything before she told me she was pregnant. I just was worried about you."   
  
"It's ok. I am glad to know that I am loved." I sat up and grabbed Mary K and gave her a tight hug. I heard Mom and Dad calling from down stairs and Mary K left to see what they wanted.   
  
  
  
A short while later she came back up.   
  
"Aunt Eileen just invited us over to her house for dinner Mom and Dad want to know if you are up to coming."  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay. I feel better but I just want to rest a little while longer."  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to stay with you?" Mary K is such a good sister. I loved her so much.  
  
"No that's ok. I'll be fine. Tell Aunt Eileen I said Hi and give her and Paula a hug for me."  
  
"I will do." With that she left my room closing the door behind her. I heard the front door slam and lock. The with a roar Dad's car started up and they were off. I cast out my senses just to double check. But I felt someone or some thing. I couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't Dagda he was in my closet reeking havoc on a pair of jeans hanging up. All of a sudden I felt very strange. It was coming closer. My head started to feel fuzzy. Then everything went black.   
  
Hunter's POV-   
  
*Hunter.* her messaged was muffled.  
  
*Hunt.....* it came again just as suddenly, but was cut off.  
  
Goddess, Morgan. That's was all I could think. I was filled with a paralyzing sense of fear. She had been sick. What if she was really hurt now?   
  
"There is something wrong with Morgan! She messaged me, called out my name. It was faint, muffled. Then it was cut off all together. Like a candle that had been snuffed." O Goddess why hadn't I though of it before.   
  
"Da, what else haven't you told me about the spell. I mean what happens after the soul is out? I was trying to pathetically to reign my anger.  
  
"Once the soul returns………"   
  
"What Da? You have to tell me. Something is wrong with Morgan."  
  
"Well once the soul return, it starts to become what it once was, it becomes human again." I couldn't control myself any more.  
  
I burst out the door and in to my car. I pressed my foot to the floor and I was gone. I sped through all stop signs and red lights at about 80 miles per hour. All I cared about was getting to Morgan. I tried sending her messages but I never got anything back. After what seemed like an eternity I was finally there. I cast out my senses, horrified at what I felt.   
  
I burst in to the house and straight up to Morgan's room. There she laid on her bed, pale as a ghost, her hair was soak with sweat. I ran to her side.  
  
"My love." I reached down and carefully moved a stray hair out of her face.   
  
"mmmm ahh" she moaned painfully at my touch. I cast out my senses to try to figure out what was wrong. But when I did her back arched in pain. Her eyes were empty. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I had to find out what was wrong I had to help her. I placed my hand on her chest and she moaned again. I tried to send calming, healing energy to her. But just as my energy touched hers she began to convulse going into some type of seizer. I didn't know what to do. I pulled back my energy and she stopped.  
  
"Morgan, what is wrong let me know. I want to help. I can't if you don't let me. Suddenly I felt prickles as the hair on the back of my neck stood up.   
  
"So how does it feel?" The voice came from behind me. I spun around to see standing before me a man, or a ghost I couldn't quite tell. I felt my muscles tighten I couldn't move my arms of legs. He had bound me. But I was still able to talk  
  
"Who are you? What have you done? Why are you after me?" He seemed to be enjoying the tears of fear anger and frustration escaping out of my eyes rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt. You mean you don't remember me?" I searched his face. He did seem slightly familiar.  
  
"No I don't. Why, should I?" I was gritting my teeth trying to calm myself. I started to work my way through the layers of his spell.  
  
"Does the name Mumiai ring any bells?" His Italian accent sounded harsh and ugly. I knew that name.  
  
"You mean Feeorin Mumiai?"   
  
"So you do have a heart somewhere in there. You remember what you did? You stripped her of her powers unfairly. You had no right."   
  
"What do you mean no right? She was wrong. She shouldn't have been messing with the weather. You don't just send a tornado to a person who pisses you off." I could barely control myself. Every time I had worked my way through one layer of the binding he placed another. How was he so powerful?  
  
"After you stripped her of her powers she went insane with out her magick. You knew what you were doing. You knew how it would effect her."  
  
"It wasn't my fault that she was abusing her powers. Why does this having anything to do with Morgan though? I don't have time for this. What is wrong with her?" My love laid on her bed soaked with sweat twisting, tossing with pain.  
  
"O this has everything to do with Morgan. You took my love away for me forever. " I hated laying here helpless while my Morgan lay there sick in pain. I tried to cast out my senses, but was barly able to. Her energy was getting weaker.  
  
Hee hee you know me and mah cliff hangers. I love them. Well review and I promise that I will post the next chapter. 


	11. Helpless

A/N: Ok I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted in a very long time but once again things have been hectic here. But I have the next few chapters written and will post them as long as you review. And for all those who did post reviews thank you for stickin with me. I know I am evil with the cliffhangers. Sorry if this is kinda short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep. But think of all the possibilities if I did.  
  
Chapter 11: Helpless  
  
Here I am bound on the floor of my love Morgan's room. I'm an ex-seeker for goddess's sake.   
  
"You took my love from me forever. She couldn't stand her life without her Magick." He walked over to Morgan who was as pale as the white sheets she lay on. I was loosing her. I had to do something. Ok Niall get your head together. Soon my nerves were as calmed as I could get them. I felt power growing inside of me.  
  
"My love killed herself. Now I will never even get to see her in the after life. Her soul is gone forever." He spit out. Reaching down to Morgan, and brushed a stray hair off her sweat soaked face.  
  
"Don't touch her!" I screamed almost in tears. A moment ago I though I was gaining some control, now I had to go and lose it again. Ok I can do this. Once again I tried to calm myself and started to call on the power that was all around me.  
  
"Tisk Tisk. You are a stubborn one aren't you."? He sneered. Every time I would break through a layer of the binding he would have another waiting for me.  
  
"You silly boy. I am stronger." I almost couldn't bear this. I hated being helpless. I have to save Morgan.  
  
"Fine you want your dear American tramp. Well have her. She's of no use to me." As soon as the words left his mouth my muscles relaxed. He had released the bindings. I ran to Morgan's side and grasped her hand. She revolted at my touch.  
  
" Don't bother trying to save her it is already to late. Actually help her. You would be doing her a favor she would just die quicker." Morgan had begun to convulse again breaking her hand from mine. As soon as she did the seizers stopped.  
  
"See boy. You are the one who is killing her. A rather ingenious plan if I say so myself." His face curled in to a smile that resembled the grinch. He was enjoying every minute of this.  
  
"What did you do to her? What kind of spell is this?" I tried to rein my urge to just rip out his throat right then and there.  
  
"So you haven't figured it out. And they said you were a clever one. Well you know how fast stories get blown out of proportion."  
  
"Stop wasting time. Tell me." I choked out.  
  
"It is called poison touch. It is you who are killing her." I had heard of that before in fact Kennet had stripped a witch for using that exact spell. It made my touch poison to Morgan.   
  
"You aren't as smart as you seem. Now that I know what it is I can break it." I knew I might have a little time. He has only been around for a few hours. The spell hasn't been in effect long enough to be irreversible.  
  
"Please pay attention lad. You are poison to her. That includes your Magick."   
  
"No you are wrong. I still have some time. You haven't been around long enough to complete the spell."  
  
"But I have. Ask your dear Da how long we have been working together. Of course he thought me to be you Ma. What a pitiful man."  
  
The past few days came rushing back to me. When we where making out. On the couch when I tried to heal her. I just made her sicker all those times.  
  
"It is too late the spell has almost run its course. The only thing I am sorry for is not getting to see your face when she finally dies. Well I must be going now. I have things to do." With that he vanished. He was almost completely human now. Leaving me there with my love.  
  
"Hunter..."  
  
A/N: Hee Hee. I know you are just hating me right now. But you know me and my cliffhangers. But have no fear for I have the next chapter ready for posting. So if you review I will post. Ta Ta for no  
  
Aeval. 


	12. Unthinkable

A/N: Here it is as promised chapter 12. Ok this is kinda of a big chapter and you are all gonna hate me but just stick with me ok. And to answer the question about the Promising Ceremony. I didn't get it anywhere but from my own mind. I made it up. I didn't think a simple will you marry me on bended knee was suitable or very Hunter like. Once again sorry if this is too short.  
  
Chapter 12-Unthinkable  
  
Hunters POV  
  
"Hunter..." I lifted my hung head and met eyes with my dear love. I knelt in closer careful not to touch her. She tried to say more but just collapsed back down on the bed.  
  
This was unthinkable. I couldn't just sit here watching and waiting for her to die. I had to do something.   
  
*Da get over to Morgan's NOW!!!!!!!* And even though I didn't want to I messaged Kennet.  
  
*Kennet get your arse over to Morgan's now. I need your help.*  
  
Simultaneously the both messaged me. *I'm coming. * I cringed in pain my energy was sore and weak. Minutes later the door opened a crack and my dad poked his sunken face in, followed by Kennet.   
  
"What is going on Hunter?" Kennet said sounding cold and distant.  
  
"Kul put a Poison touch spell on her." At that Kennet's cold exterior melted. I could see the pain in his face, remembering the last run he had with this.  
  
"How far has it gone."? Kennet asked now hanging his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. He just said to ask Da how long he had been contacting the spirit world." I spit out on the verge of tears. I look over to Da. He couldn't look me in to the eyes.  
  
"How long have you Da?" I said impatiently. Looking past me.  
  
"Since the promising ceremony." I looked over to Kennet he just shook his head.  
  
"It's too late. If we had caught this earlier maybe. But it is just too late."   
  
"What do you mean it's to late?! There has to be something. I mean your with the council. Call on their reserves that they hoard for themselves. Save her. Call someone. Anyone. Do something. Use dark Magick it you have to. She can't die." My anger was gaining control of me. I felt my pulse starting to race.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter. I really am. But it is just too late. The spell has gone to far. It is past the touch. She has been poisoned beyond help or healing. There is nothing we can do." With out thinking a ball of fire swelled in my hand and went straight for Kennet. But he was able to deflect it of course.  
  
"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" I shrieked at them like a banshee. I just wanted to be there alone with my love. I laid down next to her trying not to touch her, which was the hardest part of all. I didn't want her to be in anymore pain than she already was. I was going to lose my love and I couldn't even touch her. I couldn't resist any longer. I bent over her and kissed a soft careful kiss. She only moaned at my slight touch.   
  
Sleep was trying to claim me. This was a terrible time to be tired. I just wanted to spend every second I could with her. I couldn't lose her. There has to be something I can do. I can't just let her die. Not like this. Not by my love.   
  
I don't know how long I lay there, I must have dosed off. Finally claimed by my fatigue. Both physically and emotionally drained. But when I woke Morgan's breathing was shallow and strained. Suddenly her eyes opened just a bit and stared straight in to my eyes. I could see the pain and torment in them my just laying next her caused.  
  
*I... Love.. You.*   
  
"I love you too. You are my world. Don't leave me."  
  
*SCOURE BEANTHA DAIR* she messaged. She was losing control from her pain and suffering. She isn't thinking clearly.  
  
A/N: Ok now I know you are getting out your pitchforks and torches ready to storm the castle of this mad author. But you must wait. I just couldn't go on not yet. I need more time. I will tell you what happens in the next chapter you just have to review and I will Post. And once again sorry for the short chapter I just don't like to give everything away in one chapter I like making it suspenseful. 


	13. Floodgate

A/N: Yes I know it has been months since I last posted the chapter and believe me my castle door has been smoking the whole time. But at least I have a good excuse. I started college this fall and it has kept me busy about 24/7 but o well. I am back and on Winter break. And I know you are all going to hate me. Maybe I should start hosing down the roof so it won't catch on fire so easily. Anyway on with the show or should I say story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sweep I am just a bookworm trying her hand at writing.  
  
From last chapter- *Scoure beatha dair* she messaged. She was losing control from her pain and suffering. She isn't thinking clearly.  
  
Chapter 13- Floodgate  
  
With that she closed her eyes again. It hadn't even felt like her, the eyes where hers but strangely different. Her breathing became more and more strained, as if it took all her strength to draw in a breath. Without thinking I placed my hands over her chest, but stopped myself before I did anything. My Magick would just hurt her more.  
  
My love drew in a shallow breath and let it out. At that second I felt as it I had been torn in half. My heart was ripped from my chest. She was gone. My murin Beatha Dan was dead, because of me. A floodgate broke. I couldn't control myself any longer.  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed through my tears.  
  
"No, you can't leave me. Come back. This isn't how it is supposed to be. You know that." I took her by the shoulders and vigorously shook her as if it would bring the life back in to her.  
  
Calling on all the power I could around me, still knowing it was useless I tried every healing spell and chant I knew. Da walked in cautiously, and trying place to sympathetic hand on my shoulder. I violently shrugged it off and spun around. My tear stained face was contorted sad and angrily.  
  
"You did this!" I growled at him.   
  
"I know." His head hung low.  
  
"Don't even try to get sympathy old man."  
  
"I'm not. It's just… I know how you feel though. It hurts."  
  
"There is no way in hell that you know how I feel. Your father didn't kill your love before you could even start a life. You at least got to say good-bye to Ma. I didn't get to say good-bye to Morgan. Her last words were nothing but jumbles. Your selfishness and weakness caused this."  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't even try to say you are sorry. Don't waste your breath. As far as I am concerned I have no father. He is dead as my mother." I knew my words cut like an athame. I laid myself over Morgan, holding her.  
  
I hadn't noticed through my reality that Kennet had come in to the room.  
  
"Come on Hunter. Go Home. I will take care of all of this.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring the phone rang. We all stopped dead in our tracks. Finally after what seemed like forever the answering machine picked up. Morgan's voice floated down the hall from the machine. "Sorry we are unable to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and we will get back to you." :BEEP: "Hey honey pick up it is mom. Morgan answer the phone. O well you must be asleep still. I you are feeling better. The roads are really icy out and it looks like it is gonna so so we are going to stay here tonight. So don't worry. See you tomorrow. Love you Honey."  
  
"Oh Goddess her parents!" I yelled.   
  
"What is it?" Kennet asked in a worry shaken voice.  
  
"What are we going to tell them. How am I going to explain?"  
  
"Don't worry Hunter I will take care of it all. Now go home and get some rest. I think you need some time alone. I'm sorry Hunter but what were he last words? It could be important to the council, although I know how you feel about the council."  
  
"Fine doesn't matter now any how I guess. Here last words where Scoure Beatha dair." I barely chocked out into Morgan's lifeless chest.  
  
"Ok I will make sure to include it in my report." He said seekerly.   
  
How could he be so cold and concerned with the council at a time like this. How could he ask me that? I almost regretted telling him. But it make no difference to me now. I really had nothing to live for. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder ripped me away from thoughts.  
  
"Hunter, we'll take care of everything."   
  
Kennet had to practically tear me away from Morgan, but reluctantly I finally left her side.  
  
"Hunt-" Da started.  
  
"Don't, I don't want to talk to you." I spit out coldly as I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs. I go out of that house as fast as I could. I couldn't stand it inside. How will I explain this to her parents? With that I put the thought out of my head and concentrated on the ice-cold steering wheel. Over and over I slammed my fists in to the dash till they were red and raw. No matter though I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel anything and I never would again. The world has lost all it's color, all it's meaning. But this is how it is going to be, for the rest of my miserable life.  
  
Finally I got my self together enough to go home. I started up the engine and headed back. Finally made it home. I dragged myself in to the house and collapsed on the couch, and stared at the fire that had been left blazing in the fireplace.   
  
"Damn Kul. Goddess may he get his." I screamed out loud. Tears once again started to roll down my cheeks. The fury inside me began burn as the flames. Why should I leave this up to the council. With that I ran in to the circle room grabbed my leather satchel of tools. As I opened the front door to leave I felt more then saw (since I was blinded by my rage) Kennet and Da pull up.  
  
"Hunter where are you going." Kennet demanded sharply, grabbing my arm and holding me from getting in my car.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, you pawn of the council seeker. I am tired of waiting on the councils schedule." I tore my arm free of Kennet's grip and went straight to my car. The engine started up with a roar as if it was expressing my fury. I put the gas to the floor.  
  
"HUNTER!" I barely heard Kennet and Da cry out as I raced off.  
  
A/N: Ok so that was chapter 13 I will post the next as soon as I can I am gonna be gone on Holiday for the next week and I don't know if I will be able to get to a comp but I will be writing more chapters for you all. So please leave me reviews. And I am sooooo sorry that I took so long to update. But hey was it worth the wait. And don't hate me too much because of what happened just remember that the story isn't over. 


End file.
